Fallen Angel
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Ketika kekasih mu meninggal, tentu kau sangat sedih. Namun bagaimana jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya... dalam bentuk yang berbeda? KyuMin.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Falen Angel

Rate : I dunno.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Pair : KyuMin and other.

Disclaimer : KyuMin dan pemeran lain di ff ini hanya minjem. Yu ga punya apapun kecuali ff ini dan hp buat ngetik nih ff.

Warning : YAOI, Abal, Gaje, kesotoyan dalam hal apapun. Tolong jangan lempar Yu dengan apapun..

Enjoy ~

.

"Kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu, Kyu?"

"Secepatnya akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian..."

.

"Annyeong, Seo Joohyun imnida. Panggil saja Seohyun. Bangapta, oppa."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku mohon kerja sama mu, Seohyun-ah."

.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita putus saja."

"Wa... Waeyo?"

.

"Chukkae, Siwonnie, Sungminnie atas hubungan kalian!"

"Gomawo, Chingudeul!"

.

"SUNGMIN! AWAS!"

BRUK ―

.

"Jangan menangis, Kyuhyun, Siwon. Sungmin pasti bahagia disana."

.

Matanya tertutup menandakan ia merasa cukup akan memori lama yang terus saja bermunculan di otaknya.

Ia menghela nafas dalam keadaan masih terpejam. Suasana sangat tenang, namun tiba-tiba..

Bruk―

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh menarik perhatiannya.

Ia membuka mata dan melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seseorang sedang tengkurap di tanah, baju nya putih bersih, dan rambut nya berwarna kecoklatan yang lumayan panjang.

Namun, bukan itu lah yang menarik perhatian Orang itu―Kyuhyun. Melainkan...

Ada sepasang sayap yang menempel di punggung orang yang jatuh itu.

Sayap berwarna putih bersih yang seperti asli.

Orang yang jatuh itu mendongkakan wajah nya keatas, memperlihatkan wajah yang amat sangat dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Su... Sungmin!"

.

Dan cerita ini dimulai dari sini...

.

Huwaaa! Akhirnya Yu publish juga teasernya! ≥◇≤

Btw, Fallen Angel ini tercipa karena Yu ngeliat iklan A*e yang ada malaikat jatoh-jatohan itu, lho. :p #duak

Mian jika masih banyak kekurangan, Yu juga manusia xD

Berkenan RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Fallen Angel

Rate : Erm..

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfor, Angst(maybe)

Pair : KyuMin and other

Warning : Yaoi, abal, gaje, etc.

Disclaimer : I own nothing..

Enjoy ~

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini... Hari ini tepat 5 tahun ia pergi, lima tahun lamanya aku tidak melihat senyum nya, tawa nya, dan juga diri nya sendiri. 5 tahun lamanya ia tidak berada di sini untuk... Mencintaiku...

Aku ingin ia kembali ke sisiku, aku amat sangat merindukan kehadirannya di sisiku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya seorang manusia biasa bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Umurku pun baru akan menginjak 24 tahun.

Aku menghela nafas ketika sampai di taman, tempat ia meminta putus padaku karena aku telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Sungguh, jika ia masih hidup, aku rela membuang harga diriku untuk memohon padanya agar ia memaafkan dan menerimaku kembali.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku taman yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menghabiskan sore sembari bergandengan tangan.

Aku duduk dan memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati semilir angin. Hari semakin sore, taman ini menjadi semakin sepi.

Aku mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana kesalahanku awalnya dimulai.

Ah, iya. Mungkin sejak aku bertemu Seohyun, yeojya yang menjadi mantan selingkuhanku dan juga yeojya yang kubayar untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku.

Kau tahu, saat itu hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuatku merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Sungmin, kekasihku yang seorang namja.

Namanya Kim Sungmin, nama yang indah, bukan?

Semua berjalan dengan baik hingga orang tua ku bertanya hal yang selalu kuhindari selama ini.

.

"Kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu, Kyu?" tanya Eomma ku ketika kami sedang makan malam.

Sungguh, pertanyaan yang sederhana seperti itu mampu membuatku membeku. Lidahku terasa kaku, otakku tak mampu memproses kata-kata selain, "Secepatnya akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian..."

Dan apa kalian tahu? Kata-kata itu adalah sesuatu yang paling bodoh yang pernah keluar dari mulutku! Aku sangat bingung waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtua ku dengan mengatakan anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya adalah gay.

Namun disatu sisi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Ia akan sangat sedih.

Karena itu aku mencari cara yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, menyewa seorang yeojya dan memintanya agar berpura-pura menjadi pacarku...

.

Aku memasuki caffé tempat janjian kami. Yeojya itu berkata bahwa ia duduk di bangku paling pojok yang jarang dilewati orang.

Bagus, pembicaraan ini akan menjadi sangat rahasia.

"Annyeong, apa benar kau Seohyun?" tanyaku begitu sampai.

Yeojya yang tadi sedang melamun itu tersentak sebentar lalu mengangguk, aku langsung mendudukan diriku di sofa.

"Annyeong, Seo Joohyun imnida. Panggil saja Seohyun. Bangapta, oppa." ia berujar pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Jika boleh jujur, menurutku ia cukup manis. Namun dibalik wajah manisnya seperti tersimpan sesuatu dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku mohon kerja sama mu, Seohyun-ah."

"Aku memang menyetujui untuk menjadi pacar pura-pura mu, oppa. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena dijelaskan lewat e-mail. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lagi, oppa?" tanyanya sembari meminum Orange juice. Suaranya seperti dibuat-buat agar menjadi imut. Eww...

"Jadi begini, aku menyewamu agar menjadi pacar pura-pura ku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tua ku besok. Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak perlu, mengerti? Bayaranmu 1.000.000 won."

Matanya membelak kaget, kurasa ia terkejut karena mendapat sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit dengan kerja yang mudah.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne, dan ini cicilan pertamamu, jika ini sudah selesai, aku akan memberikan semuanya sekaligus." aku memberikan amplop berisi uang 250.000 won padanya.

Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati―tentu saja.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi disini besok. Jam 11:00 kau bisa?" tanyaku. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Kuharap akting mu tidak mengecewakan." ucapku sembari beranjak keluar dari caffé itu.

.

Awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku mengenalkan Seohyun kepada orangtua ku dan mereka menyukai Seohyun.

.

"Appa, Eomma, kenalkan, ini Seohyun, ke... Kekasihku." ucapku dengan tidak rela. Saat ini kami berempat sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Aigoo... Benarkah ini kekasihmu, Kyu? Dia cantik." puji Eomma.

"Gomawo, ahjumma." Seohyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran, Seohyun-ah?" tanya Appa.

"Sudah dari kami masuk SMA, ahjussi."

"Wah, kalian harus sering-sering berkencan jika begitu!" usul Eomma. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh yeojya itu kepada ku sehingga aku selalu menemaninya setiap hari hingga aku mengabaikan Sungmin.

.

From : Minnie Chagi.

Sub : none

Kyu, bisakah kau menemaniku ke Dokter? Anemia ku kambuh.

Aku membaca setiap tulisan yang terpampang di handphone-ku. Anemia nya kambuh lagi. Aku ingin menemaninya, tapi aku harus menemani Seohyun belanja.

Dengan amat sangat menyesal aku membalas pesannya.

To : Minnie Chagi.

Sub : Mian.

Chagi, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Dokter. Aku sedang sibuk.

Kupencet tombol send. Kuharap ia bisa mengerti. Tak lama ia membalas pesanku.

From : Minnie Chagi.

Sub : Gwegencha :)

Gwegenchana, Kyu. Aku akan pergi dengan Hyukkie saja. Meskipun sibuk, jangan lupa makan, ne?

Aku menutup mataku. Sial, aku tidak tahu akan menjadi serumit ini.

To : Minnie Chagi.

Sub : none

Ne, kau juga. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Saranghae.

Langsung kumasukan handphone ku ke dalam kantung celama dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Seohyun memintaku menemaninya belanja. Gezz, menyusahkan!

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maximal dan langsung sampai di depan rumah nya dalam 5 menit. Kulihat Seohyun sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"Gomawo, oppa!" ia langsung masuk ke mobilku tanpa canggung. Dasar.

.

Ya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hingga akhirnya masalah itu muncul...

Sungmin melihatku sedang berbelanja dengan Seohyuin. Ia mengikutiku yang sedang ditarik Seohyun ke butik. Hingga puncaknya ia melihat kami berciuman.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku hingga aku membalas ciuman nya. Saat menciumnya, aku membayangkan wajah Sungmin. Intinya aku mencium yeojya itu karena membayangkan wajah Sungmin, tidak lebih, sungguh.

Apa kau ingin melihat reka kejadiannya? Maaf, aku sudah jijik dengan ingatan itu. Jangan mengungkitnya lagi.

Malamnya saat aku selesai mandi, Sungmin mengirimiku pesan.

From : Minnie Chagi.

Sub : None

Kyu, bisakah kita bertemu? Di taman dekat rumahmu. Aku menunggu mu.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Tidak biasanya Minnie meminta untuk bertemu malam-malam begini. Namun aku langsung menemuinya di taman. Dan kau tahu? Dia mengatakan hal yang amat sangat kutakutkan.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita putus saja."

"Wa.. waeyo?" tanya ku gugup. Ini adalah kata-kata yang amat sangat ku tidak inginkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menengadah ke langit. "Yeojya tadi siang cantik, cocok denganmu." ucapnya.

"A... Aku..." ucapanku terbata-bata. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku sekilas.

"Mi... Ming... Aku..."

"Shh... Aku bisa mengerti. Mulai sekarang, tolong panggil aku Sungmin-hyung, ne?" ia menempelkan jari terlunjuknya di bibirku. Ia lalu berlari pergi. Ia benar-benar pergi dari hidupku.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku meminta Seohyun menjauh dari hidupku. Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh. Memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung', hanya bisa sakit hati ketika melihatnya tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

Awalnya, kupikir tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku masih punya kesempatan mengambil hatinya.

Namun, semua itu berubah ketika ada murid baru di kelas kami. Ya, aku mendapat akselerasi hingga aku bisa langsung kuliah seperti Ming.

Anak baru itu bernama Choi Siwon, menurut hampir anak-anak kelasku, ia adalah sosok yang baik, tampan, dan juga sempurna.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli pada anak baru itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mulai mendekati Sungmin, aku tentunya tidak bisa tinggal diam.

.

"Min-Hyung!" panggil Siwon. Sungmin-hyung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, senyum yang dulu ia tunjukan padaku.

"Ne? Ada apa, Siwonnie?" tanya nya. What the heck! Bahkan Minnie memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan!

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, hal yang penting."

"Boleh. Ayo kita cari tempat yang sepi." Minnie menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku harus tenang, tidak boleh gegabah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka keluar, aku langsung menyusul dengan tenang.

"Kyu! Mau kemana kau?" tanya salah seorang temanku, Lee Donghae.

"Toilet," jawabku singkat. Setelah cukup jauh dari kelas, aku langsung berlari dengan membabi buta.

Saat aku tiba di taman belakang, aku melihat Minnie menunduk dengan semburat menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Erm... Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu, Siwonnie."

Mataku terbelak. Apa sudah terlambat?

"Gomawo! Gomawo, Sungminnie!" Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mulai menciumnya.

Shit! Aku tidak tahan! Aku langsung berlari, tidak mau melihat hal yang lebih jauh.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh kepalaku dengan air. Pasti itu hanya mimpi.

Ya, itu hanya mimpi. Aku meyakinkan diriku dan mulai pergi ke kelas dengan perasaan biasa.

Namun, kadang keinginanku tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan...

"Chukkae, Siwonnie, Sungminnie atas hubungan kalian!" teriak semua orang ketika aku memasuki kelas. Semua nya mengerubungi Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Gomawo, Chingudeul!" Siwon berteriak dengan bersemangat, raut kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kuahlihkan mata ku kearah Sungmin. Wajahnya juga terlihat bahagia. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

.

Air mataku mulai keluar lagi. Kuseka air mata yang keluar.

Tanpa kukehendaki, ingatan yang amat sangat menyedihkan menyeruak.

.

Saat itu aku sedang jalan-jalan karena sedang libur. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, sebenarnya.

Dan saat itulah aku melihat Sungmin sedang disebrang jalan. Dia memakai mantel berwarna putih bersih, cocok sekali dengan nya. Ia seperti peri, apalagi salju sudah mulai turun sekarang.

Ia sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadariku ada di sebrangnya.

Lampu sudah menjadi merah, ia mulai berjalan. Matanya masih saja memperhatikan handpone, ia lalu tersenyum malu. Kutebak pasti ada pesan dari Siwon.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Kuahlikan wajahku ke sebelah kiri. Shit! Ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi!

"SUNGMIN! AWAS!" aku berteriak kalap. Aku berlari ketempatnya berdiri.

Ia kaget dan mendongkakan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. Aku berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun...

BRUK ―

Tubuhnya terpental oleh mobil sialan itu. Jantung ku serasa diremas, aku langsung menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat semula. Orang-orang sudah mengerubunginya.

Aku langsung menariknya ke pelukanku, "Shit! Cepatlah panggil Ambulance!" teriakku kalap.

"K... Kyu...?" ia berkata diantara nafasnya yang sudah tersenggal-senggal.

"Shh! Jangan bicara dulu! Ambulance akan datang sebentar lagi! Kumohon bertahan!" aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Hah... Maafkan aku, Siwon. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..." dan seketika itu juga matanya langsung terpejam. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Handphone Sungmin masih menyala, aku tidak sengaja membaca pesan yang terpampang di dalam sana.

From : Nae Siwonnie.

Sub : None

Min... Maaf, aku tahu jika ini tidak romantis. Aku terlalu gugup jika mengatakannya di depanmu.

Maukah kau menikah denganku?

.

Shit! Dada kiri ku terasa sakit sekali setiap kali mengingat hal itu!

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, aku juga menangis ketika di pemakaman Sungmin.

.

Langit menangis seolah ikut merasakan kepedihan semua orang di areal pemakaman ini.

Aku ikut menangis bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun deras, disebelahku Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan menangis, Kyuhyun, Siwon. Sungmin pasti bahagia disana." Donghae menepuk bahuku dan Siwon. Aku tahu, ia juga sedang menangis.

Hei, siapa yang tidak menangis hari ini? Semua yang hadir disini menangis. Mulai dari Sunbae, Hobae, bahkan sampai seongsaenim.

Siapa yang tidak akan menangis untuk Kim Sungmin? Seorang pemuda yang baik hati dan juga murah senyum.

Sungmin, benarkah kau bahagia disana? Jika iya, kuharap kebahagiaanmu itu abadi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu.

.

Aku menutup mataku dengan rapat. Ingatan yang menguar itu bisa membuatku menangis histeris.

Aku menghela nafas dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar Siwon sudah pindah ke Jepang. Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting.

Suasana sangat tenang di taman ini. Ya, aku memang sedang membutuhkan ketenangan.

Bruk―

'Apa itu!'

Aku membuka mata dan melotot melihat pemandangan di hadapanku.

Seseorang sedang tengkurap di tanah, baju nya putih bersih, dan rambut nya berwarna kecoklatan yang lumayan panjang.

Namun, bukan itu lah yang menarik perhatian ku. Melainkan…

Ada sepasang sayap yang menempel di punggung orang yang jatuh itu.

Sayap berwarna putih bersih yang seperti asli.

Orang yang jatuh itu mendongkakan wajah nya keatas, memperlihatkan wajah yang amat sangat kurindukan dan selalu menghiasi malam-malamku.

"Su… Sungmin!"

.

Tbc

.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk para KMS, tolong jangan bantai Shu karena terlah memasukan lumayan banyak adegan Soun sama Papi Kuyu. ( /\ )

Shu janji, dia cuma bakal muncul di chap ini doang. Kalo muncul lagi palingan cuma nama atau numpang lewat doang. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae! *bow*

.

Special thanks for : 137MinnieEvil, Gyurievil, MegaKyu, park soohee, Park Min Rin, Chikyumin, Fujiwara Roronoa.

#kecupbasahsatusatu

Akhir kata, RnR? 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Fallen Angel.

Rate : Erm...

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pair : KyuMin and other.

Warning : cerita yang aneh karena melenceng jauh, Yaoi, NC (mungkin), Mpreg (rencananya), etc.

.

Don't like don't read! I've warned u.

.

Enjoy ~~

.

Sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih bersih, bulu-bulu yang terlepas dari sayap tersebut hingga membuatnya bertebaran di udara.

Orang itu mencoba membangkitkan dirinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Hei, siapa yang tidak akan kaget ketika melihat kekasih―mantan kekasih―mu yang sudah meninggal tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu? Dan lagi, ditambah dengan kedua sayap itu!

Orang itu bangkit, kedua sayap nya terkulai lemas sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mulai berani untuk mendekat.

"Su... Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Merasa dipanggil, orang itu pun menoleh, "Ya?"

Hell! Bahkan suara orang itu pun mirip―ralat, bahkan suara orang itu sama persis dengan suara Sungmin!

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya, sedang Kyuhyun masih setia dalam diam nya.

Namun matanya menatap sesuatu yang ganjil dengan sayap malaikat itu.

Ada noda merah di sayap itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun semakin mendekati orang itu.

Tangan nya terulur untuk menyentuh sayap putih bersih itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya orang tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut, Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian yang bernoda merah pada sayap tersebut.

'Ini darah,' Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

Tiba-tiba, sayap yang dipegang Kyuhyun bersinar.

"A―ada apa ini?" tanya nya bingung.

Seketika, sayap yang besar itu berubah menjadi potongan-potongan bulu berwarna putih.

Sedangkan yang mempunyai sayap tersebut menatap potongan bulu-bulu tersebut dengan tidak percaya.

"Sayapku... Apa yang terjadi dengan sayapku!" tanya nya ketakutan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" balas Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya memegangnya, tapi tiba-tiba sayap mu langsung hancur jadi potongan bulu tersebut!"

"Sayapku... Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" ucapnya frustasi sembari menatap bulu-bulu dari sayapnya yang berterbangan.

Tapi, diantara nya, Sungmin melihat beberapa bulu yang berbeda potongan bulu sayap yang lainnya.

Bulu-bulu itu berwarna sedikit pink dengan simbol berbentuk hati dan simbol lain yang berwarna merah.

Dan, potongan sayap Sungmin itu terbang tertiup angin...

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan prihatin, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Ah, iya! Telephone Jun!" ia langsung mengambil hanphone berwarna pink yang berada di saku nya.

"Yeoboseo? Jun?"

"..."

"Ne, aku ada masalah. Bisa kau datang?"

"..."

"Ne, aku tunggu."

Flip―

"Oh, iya. Tadi kau memanggilku, 'kan? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya orang itu.

"A... Aku―"

"Sungmin."

Sungmin menoleh, "Jungmo!"

"Ada apa dengan sayapmu? Ketika terbang, aku melihat banyak sekali bulu-bulu sayap yang berterbangan." ucap Jungmo.

"Sayapku... Sayapku hancur..." jelas nya, air mata mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

"Shh... Ulijima..." Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan Jungmo, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Jungmo dengan tidak percaya.

Namja tanpan itu mengenakan baju yang cukup modis, yang entah kenapa sangat cocok melekat di tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jungmo ketika ia menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dibelakang Sungmin.

"A―Aku Cho Kyuhyun." balas Kyuhyun. Seketika, mata Jungmo membelak kaget. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

'Dia kenapa?'

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Jun? Aku takut..." lirih Sungmin.

Jungmo mengehela nafas dan memegang pundak Sungmin, "Tenanglah, aku harus menghubungi Beliau dulu."

Jungmo mengambil handphone berwarna hitam dan mulai mengetik pesan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan nya itu.

"Sungmin, kuharap kau menerima segala keputusan dari Beliau." ucap Jungmo.

Sungmin menelan ludah, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Drrtt―

Handphone milik Jungmo bergetar, dengan segera Jungmo mengambil handphone tersebut.

Jungmo mulai membaca pesan yang dikirim, mata nya menatap dengan serius baris demi baris kata-kata yang terpampang disana.

Jungmo menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Jun? A―apa aku diusir?" tanya Sungmin ketakutan.

Jungmo menggeleng, "Tenang, Beliau tidak mengusirmu, Ia hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengumpulkan potongan bulu-bulu mu." ucap Jungmo.

"Mwo! Potongan bulu-bulu dari sayapku itu?Aishh! Tidak mungkin, mereka sudah terbang jauh sekali!" teriak Sungmin histeris.

Otomatis Kyuhyun pun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Bukan semua bulu-bulu mu, Min. Kau hanya disuruh mengumpulkan bulu-bulu yang istimewa, warna mereka berbeda dari sayap-sayapmu yang lain, mereka juga memiliki simbol." jelas Jungmo.

"Warna yang berbeda? Simbol? Ah! Aku tahu, aku melihatnya tadi!" ucap Sungmin girang.

"Nah, tugas mu adalah mengumpulkan mereka. Jika sudah terkumpul, kau bisa pulang." ucap Jungmo.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan sumrigah.

"Tapi, selama disini kau harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa."

"Mwo? Lalu aku akan tinggal dimana?"

Jungmo terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Karena kau yang telah menyebabkan sayap Ming menjadi hancur, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menampung Ming dirumahmu!" teriak Jungmo.

Kyuhyun hanya bengong mendengar perkataan Jungmo.

Sungmin menjentikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya! Dia boleh tinggal dirumahku!" ucap Kyuhyun reflek.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo!" Sungmin langsung reflek memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

'Bau tubuh ini... Sungmin...' batin Kyuhyun mengenang.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam diantara ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Ahh... Geli..."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, "M... Mian..."

"Gwegencaha."

"Ehem!"

"Jun? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani. Oh, iya, ini alat untuk mendeteksi keberadaan bulumu dan ini potongan bulumu." Jungmo menyerahkan sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti sebuah radar dengan bentuk kepala kelinci dan sebuah bulu yang berwarna pink.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Jungmo melebarkan sayapnya dan mulai melayang.

"Jun! Bagaimana aku menyimpan bulu ini?" tanya Sungmin―hampir berteriak karena Jungmo sudah melayang cukup jauh.

"Taruh saja di dada mu!" dan dengan itu, Jungmo melesat.

"Oh, iya. Kita belum berkenalan bukan? Kenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah, namaku Lee Sungmin. Bangapta." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menundukan kepalanya.

'Bahkan, sikap sopan nya pun sama.' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Oh, iya, kau tidak meletakkan bulu itu di dada mu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa!" Sungmin langsung meletakkan bulu pink itu di dada nya, dan bulu itu secara perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Bruk―

Sungmin terjatuh sembari memegang kepalanya―persis orang yang anemia nya kambuh.

"H... Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Sungmin.

Pandangannya mulai berubah menjadi hitam dan dipenuhi oleh gambar-gambar blur yang terus berputar-putar.

.

_"Minnie-hyung, saranghae!"_

_"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie,"_

_._

_"Minnie-hyung! Monyet itu mengambil bekal ku! Aku lapar!"_

_"Aigoo... Kalau begitu kau makan saja bekalku."_

_"Ani, kita makan berdua saja!"_

.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun―lagi sembari membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo." balas Sungmin dengan nada lemah.

"Ayo kita ke rumahku." usuk Kyuhyun sembari memapah Sungmin.

'Dua bocah tadi... Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. Tapi mereka siapa?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

.

Yu minta maaf jika chap ini belom muncul Mpreg nya... #pundung

Special thanks for : Minnie Trancy , Cho Yui Chan , Baby-ya , Park Min Rin , Meytha Shora Andriyan , KyuHyun'JiYoon , Gyurievil , Mard707 , yuminnie \(´▽`)/

* * *

><p>Q : Ini KyuMin atau SiMin?<p>

A : Tenang aja, ini KyuMin kok.

Q : Seohyun ntar muncul lagi ga?

A : Tergantung situasi sih, bisa dimunculin lagi. Tapi paling peran nya ga penting, atau malah cuma numpang nama doang *smirk*

* * *

><p>Chapter ini pendek dan banyak kekurangan, karena itu saya membutuhkan banyak bimbingan.<p>

Akhir kata, RnR? 8)


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Fallen Angel

Rate : Tentuin sendiri deh...

Genre : Supernatural, romance, hurt/comfort, etc.

Pair : KyuMin and other.

Warning : cerita ini sepenuhnya ngarang, jadi jika hal-hal yang meragukan, jangan timpuk author.

Disclaimer : They belong to God.

.

EnJOY ~~

.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu apartment nya.

Sungmin memperhatikan kesekeliling nya.

Kamar nya... Cukup rapi...

Oke, cukup rapi dalam artian masih berantakan.

Bungkus ramyun instan dimana-mana, baju yang bertebaran, kabel-kabel yang membentang dari ujung hingga ujung.

Ugh.

Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pola hidup Kyuhyun.

"Ermm...Mian jika sedikit berantakan," Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

Well, sudah lama sekali ia tidak membersihkan kamarnya.

"Sedikit? Kau bilang ini sedikit berantakan? Tch."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun melongo saat melihat Sungmin dengan sigap menuju dapur dan mengambil apron.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja membereskan tempat ini. Aku paling tidak tahan dengan tempat kotor." jelas Sungmin sembari memakai apron.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin membersihkan apartment Kyuhyun-seperti ia sudah pernah melalukan hal itu sebelumnya.

'Ya Tuhan... Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sungminku...' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi makan makanan instan, ne?" ucap Sungmin sembari memasukan bungkus ramyun bekas ke dalam plastik.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ingatan nya melayang saat Sungmin menasehatinya agar jangan memakan makanan instan.

.

_"Kyu, apa makanan instan seenak itu sampai kau memakannya setiap hari?"_

_"Ne, lagipula, makanan instan itu mudah untuk dimasak. Kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak, 'kan?_

_"Tapi itu tidak sehat, Kyuhyunnie."_

_"Habis mau bagaimana lagi?"_

_"Hm... Bagaimana jika aku memasakanmu makanan setiap hari, jadi kau tidak perlu memakan masakan instan lagi?"_

_"Jinjja? Gomawo, hyung ~!"_

_"Ya! Jangan memelukku sembarangan!"_

_"Hehehe..."_

_"Kau tidak boleh memakan makanan instan lagi, ne?"_

_"Ne!"_

.

"Kyu!"

"E-eh? Ada apa?"

Sungmin mendengus, "Kau daritadi hanya bengong. Sampai-sampai aku tak diacuhkan." keluh Sungmin sembari mem-pout bibir nya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya. Bahkan perilaku saat mereka kesal pun sama...

"Heyo! Kau ini kenapa lagi sih?"

"... Tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin mem-puot bibirnya-tanda ia tidak puas-, namun ia hanya diam.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin seraya meletakkan kantung plastik berisi sampah-sampah itu di pojokan.

"Belum,"

"Baiklah, kau mandi dulu. Ketika kau sudah selesai, makanan pasti sudah siap."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa pandanganmu seperti itu? Kau takut aku meracunimu, eoh?" sindir Sungmin.

"B-bukan seperti itu!" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, jika malaikat mencelakai manusia, malaikat itu akan mendapat hukuman berat," jelas Sungmin.

"Aku bukan takut kau meracuniku, tapi apakah malaikat bisa memasak?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan pasti, "Aku pasti bisa!"

.

"Tada! Sudah jadi!" Sungmin dengan bangga memperlihatkan karya nya selama tiga puluh menit di dapur.

"Kau... benar-benar memasaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin mendengus, "Ya! Kau ini tidak percayaan sekali!"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran, bagaimana kau bisa memasak? Apa kau pernah tinggal di dunia selama jadi malaikat?"

"Ani, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja tanganku bergerak secara otomatis."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu beralih ke makanan yang disajikan oleh Sungmin.

"Wae? Makanlah. Kau tidak menghargai hasil karyaku," suara Sungmin terdengar sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun mengambil garpu dan mulai menggulung spagetty buatan Sungmin. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukan gulungan spagetty tersebut ke mulutnya.

Dikunyah nya spagetty itu lama-lamat.

Hening.

Sungmin menanti dengan penasaran, apakah masakan buatannya itu enak?

"... Enak..."

Sungmin hampir saja loncat karena senang.

"... Rasa nya seperti buatan Sungmin..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, ani. Oh, iya, kau tidak mau makan?"

Sungmin menarik tempat duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku hanya makan sabda dan pujian saja."

"Oh,"

Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit.

Kyuhyun memakan spagetty sembari melirik Sungmin sesekali.

"Oh, iya. Aku akan tidur dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Trek.

"Kau akan tidur bersama ku. Di apartment ini hanya ada satu kamar."

"Baiklah."

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun bangkit dan segera membereskan piring kotor lalu menaruhnya di dapur.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Gereja? Hitung-hitung aku mencari 'makan'." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ayo pergi."

.

"Wah, sepi sekali ya." ucap Sungmin begitu ia dan Kyuhyun sampai di pekarangan Gereja St. Petrus.

"Jarang orang datang ke Gereja ini. Paling hanya orang tua dan anak kecil." ungkap Kyuhyun sembari membenarkan letak mantelnya. Well, udara cukup dingin, bodoh sekali jika tidak memakai mantel.

Tiba-tiba kidung pujian terdengar.

"Ahh,"

Sungmin terlihat sedang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Pujian yang dinyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati memang yang paling nikmat." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Bias cahaya mentari senja menyinari wajahnya.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun teringat pada Kim Sungmin nya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak boleh begini! Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, bukan Kim Sungmin!' rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Huh!" Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipi nya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Mian membuatmu khawatir," ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari membelai rambut Sungmin.

Tak lama, wajah Sungmin mulai memerah, namun untung saja cahaya orange matahari terbenam mampu menutupi wajah Sungmin yang sedikit memerah.

"... Kenapa, sih, kau sering bengong?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Karna aku memikirkan kekasihku... Lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku."

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Sangat,"

'Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat berarti untukmu...' Sungmin berkata dalam hatinya.

"Ungg... Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemuinya walaupun ingin." saat ini Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Wae? Apa dia tinggal ditempat lain?"

"Begitulah."

"Dimana? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menemuinya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lirih. "Dia sudah berada di rumah Bapa."

Saat itu, perkataan Kyuhyun terasa bagai sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam di telinga Sungmin, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

TBC

.

Saya tahu jika sudah lama sekali saya tidak update cerita ini.

Mulai sekarang saya akan nyicil dikit-dikit.

Saya hanya bisa meminta maaf karna keterlambatan saya. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianheyo. *bow*

Dan terima kasih untuk para reader. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :")

.

Akhir kata, review? :)


End file.
